


A Summer Afternoon and Every One After

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [16]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz finallytriesto pop the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of The Meaning of Life, but is not direct. You don't need to have read it to get the proposal fluff. 
> 
> Ridiculously self-indulgent.

Death's lover was nervous. Kravitz heard it the whole carriage ride, even though Taako was doing his best to _seem_ unbothered. Mostly by talking dirty directly into his ear. So much so that Kravitz pulled the carriage over, shut the curtains, and had Taako put up a silence spell. 

At least the horses got a rest by the stream. Even if they would be an hour later than Kravitz had hoped they would be.

"I'd say I'd never get tired of discovering your stamina, handsome, but that'd be such a lie," Taako sighed, leaning against Kravitz's side. "I'm tired already." Kravitz tried not to look too much at the bite mark that was peeking out from Taako's blouse. 

He hummed softly, then kissed Taako's cheek. "I promise we'll be there soon," he soothed. 

Taako snorted. "Long way to go to fuck me on a picnic blanket, that's all I'm sayin', shark teeth." He poked Kravitz in the chest. "Fuckin' surprises n' shit," he grumbled. 

Kravitz smiled and kept the horses on the path. Taako started the hum of a sea shanty the reaper had taught him. Kravitz was, of course, helpless to rumble out the dirty lyrics. He suspected Taako simply liked getting Kravitz to sing about sex and violence frankly, without his more poetic filter. The elf still laughed every time he swore. 

It wasn't long before they were finally at the top of the cliff. The sight was beautiful, with the city sprawled under it. Kravitz had discovered it when going to visit Harper and taking a wrong turn. The view had been on his mind since they'd moved into the house together. 

Mostly because Kravitz desperately wanted to start referring to Taako as his husband. 

He pulled out the picnic blanket from the carriage while Taako nabbed the basket of wine and food; it was mostly wine. They spread out on a relatively flat spot. Kravitz rolled a stump over to use as a table. Taako seemed to relax as the afternoon wore on, but Kravitz grew more nervous. He had no idea when or how to say it. The gap of when it was appropriate just seemed to grow wider. 

It was such a big, important question. Everything in their relationship he was trying to define with four words and a ring. The ring was simple, Kravitz couldn't afford much on the wage he made teaching Mara's grandchildren music. He'd been planning what he would say for weeks and still felt like Taako would say 'no' because it was _too_ much. He internally winced remembering the first time he'd told the elf he loved him. 

It would go horribly wrong trying to ask Taako to spend the rest of his life with Kravitz.

"I told Mara just to stuff the whole fuckin' thing in the oven," Taako laughed, sipping his wine. He gazed out on the city. "The view is really nice, babe. Yanno, I kinda thought you were bringing me up here to propose. Seems like the shmoopy shit you'd do, bones." 

Kravitz felt his heart still. "Ah," he murmured. 

"Wine and a picnic. Sorta like out first date, but also the first one we made out at. You wanted it to be a surprise. Beautiful view of the city we live in. You dressed up nice, I dressed up fuckin' eleven out of ten. We fucked on the way up. Sorta screams, 'Marry me, asshole!'" Taako laughed and took another sip of wine. 

The reaper set his wine aside before the glass could frost up. He should have known Taako wasn't ready. Kravitz pushed aside his disappointment and embarrassment. "I suppose it does. At least it's nice anyway," he mumbled. 

Taako set aside his own glass and stood up, dragging Kravitz to his feet and closer to the cliff edge. "It is nice," Taako replied. The reaper wondered if it was the light or if Taako's cheeks looked red. He dropped to one knee and took Kravitz's hand, staring at it fixedly. "I, uh, I don't have a ring, but if you won't say it, I will, thug. And listen here? Fuck you for making me say this," Taako growled. Kravitz felt his dead heart pick up its beat. Taako took a deep breath. "Marry me, you asshole." He looked up at Kravitz with hope. 

"Taako, yes, I--." Kravitz sheepishly produced the ring he'd gotten for Taako. His elf glared daggers at it. 

"I knew it! Somehow, you cheated. I should have known better, dating your sweet ass. This is what I get," he ranted, standing up and putting his right arm around Kravitz's waist. 

Kravitz smiled broadly and took Taako's hand, pulling the ring from the box. "Sorry, love," he laughed. He wasn't sorry at all. "You can read Angus's note later."

"Of fuckin' course you even got the kid in on it. I, the Great Taako, am only letting you put this on me," Taako complained as Kravitz slipped the ring on next to the promise ring, "because you have fuckin' great taste in jewelry, babe." 

Then, his fianceé shoved him back on the picnic blanket, muttering something about getting in shape for the honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for The Meaning of Life readers who may have thought after that last chapter of the arc that this was heading for nope off town. 
> 
> There will be some in-story time between The Meaning of Life and The Meaning of Death (tenative title of the next arc). I wanted to give some of the major events that happen in their life during that period. I've decided to wait until after Thursday to settle on writing more, because depending on how things go in canon, certain things may or may not need to be explained.
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
